


The Disastrous Mornings

by jeonlicious



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Reverse Harem, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonlicious/pseuds/jeonlicious
Summary: A dorm full of mysterious people with matching mysterious personalities.





	The Disastrous Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> please don't anticipate the next update because it might take a while like the others that i have uploaded lol

PROLOGUE

❀❀❀

A man with a mint-color hair smiled so warmly at her that she's unable to _comprehend_ what to do. All she did was to help him with his problem, and the second she blinked, she got an offered to be a tenant to this building that _supposedly_ got done today. 

"I'm one of the owner," he said while his finger stroked the handle of the teacup. "Because you saved my life, I feel like I should give you something back." 

"That shouldn't be one of your principles," she replied. 

The man with a mint haired laughed, obviously entertained by her remarks. But he still hasn't given up. 

"Currently, there are six people living there. My _fiance_ and I are living separately from them, but we are all family." 

"Then, that is more of a reason for me not to live there." 

"Listen," he paused to take a sip of the tea. "You mentioned that you are looking for a place to stay. This building is like a dormitory that my _best friend_ and I personally designed." 

She listened, but she was still hesitating. 

"There are five floors, including your own room. Two bathrooms located on the third and fourth floor. The fifth floor is where the dining room is."

"That sounds... really luxurious," she said. "I bet the rent is also-" 

"Oh, the rent is free." 

"Huh?" 

"Like I said, the rent is free." 

She was unable to respond to that statement. _Free_? And this man, who had personally designed the building, is scouting her to live in that building, which basically filled with his family members? It seems like this man really felt guilty that she had to sacrifice her time to defend and save him from the thugs. 

 _But that isn't the case_. 

"Free rent is like _super_ rare! Are you sure you want me to live there? For free?" 

"Well, the rent is the only thing that is free. Food, clothes, or anything you bring in the building is not free," he simply responds, which caused her to chuckle. 

"I get what you mean... but living under a very _luxurious_ building with six strangers, which you mentioned that they are your family, makes me not want to live there! This is really suspicious now!" 

"I... kind of see it being suspicious, but trust me! My intentions are pure-hearted! You helped me! You saved me! I owe you my life so I wanted to repay you." 

"This coffee date is far enough for me, you know... Who knows, those thugs might come back to you and I might not be able to protect you-" which made her stop talking suddenly as an _idea_ popped inside of her head. "Don't tell me you want me to be your bodyguard?" 

"Huh? Uh, not really... I'm just really stubborn since I hate being in debt, you see? If I am my best friend, he would surely write you a check with lots of zeros, which I can tell you won't be able to accept, am I right?"

"You're really observant," she sighed, but her eyes lingered to the side. "It's really hard to accept your offer. Your family at that building might not be able to accept me living there." 

"You're right," for the last ten minutes being at that cafe shop, it was the first time she saw him thinking deeply. She doesn't quite get it, but she felt being pulled in by his expressions. 

"Then, uh..." 

"Jihyun," he said with a smile. " _Kim_ Jihyun." 

"Right, Jihyun- _ssi_ ," she cleared her throat. "I would like to check the place first before I can make my decision." 

At that moment, she saw how delighted Jihyun was. She felt her face heating up, which confuses her a lot because it was really cold inside of the cafe shop. 


End file.
